


stay with me

by loghainmactir



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Loghain Lives 'Verse, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unfinished (but who cares really it's finished enough and i'm done looking at it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghainmactir/pseuds/loghainmactir
Summary: A prompt fill for a friend on tumblr; "loghain and padril’s last night before the final battle".Loghain and Padril part for the first time in years.





	stay with me

By the time they’d reached the small, mostly-empty family run inn on the Imperial Highway, the sun had almost set, the rain turning quickly from spitting to downright torrential. Loghain tried his hardest to cover the children, Padril draping his fur coat over them. They’d slipped in, Padril immediately at the bar where a woman was wiping mugs. He handed her a hefty bag of sovereigns.

He asked for two rooms, decent meals, and privacy for the night. The woman glanced between the elf and the dog by his feet, the bag of coins and the exhausted children tucked in Loghain’s arms, unsure. But he gave her a glimpse of the Warden’s Oath around his neck– a silver pendant with a griffon rearing on its’ back legs etched into it– and any uncertainty left her eyes immediately.

They settled, briefly, in the main room; they sat close to the roaring fireplace to dry off. Despite how tired they were, the children ate quickly, making a mess of their faces. Padril watched Loghain wipe at their mouths with the slightest smile. 

Despite everything, he was happy.

Food made their children sleepier; they carried them to the second floor, Cassian’s head on Padril’s shoulder, Valarie carried by Loghain as if she were fragile. The room they set them up in had a single, large double-bed, and once tucked in, Dannan hopped up onto the end of the bed, curling up to watch the door.

Padril watched Loghain as he dragged himself into their room across the hall. The elf followed soon enough; his footsteps barely made a noise as he crossed on the old wooden floorboards.

Loghain had slumped down on the bed and was already starting to pull off his armour when Padril came to him. Without a word, the elf helped him strip down to his undergarments; he sat there, then, in his cream wool shirt and brown trousers. Padril had tossed his gambeson and brigandine aside unceremoniously, then sunk down and fit himself neatly between his knees.

He leant forward, wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. He hugged him tight, the side of his face pressed to his stomach, eyes squeezed shut. He heard Loghain sigh heavily, felt the shift of his breathing and his hands in his hair. “I don’t want you to leave.” Padril said, muffled against his shirt.

Loghain frowned softly, fingers toying with ruddy-brown hair. It was beginning to grey, he’d noticed a few days ago, just at the elf’s temples. “And you think I do?” He gave a strained ‘hmph’. Padril gave him a small squeeze. “You saw how the Wardens were behaving. Something is _wrong_ , and the idea of leaving you and the children behind with them– no. That was not an option.” He hardly trusted Orlesians as it was.

Padril pulled away to scowl back up at him. “And so you’re leaving us behind in the middle of Orlais?” For a moment, neither were sure what to say. Padril let go and got back onto his feet. “I… sorry. That was harsh.” He sucked in a deep breath, “We haven’t been apart for years, now. Not since—“ His dark eyes darted to the door, worried. Silence settled over them again. “They’re gonna miss their father, you know.”

“I know.” Loghain began. “And I’ll miss them. But for now, letters will have to do. And they’ll have you, too, until Anora takes them.”

Padril grimaced. “I’m scared I’ll do badly without your help.” He admitted. Loghain could see the worry start to build on his face. “Like, what if I _lose_ one? Or—or one of us dies? And then they’ll be—then they’ll be parentless, and I—“

He cut him off, taking his hands to kiss the backs of his knuckles. “If I don’t tell the Inquisition, and you don’t hunt down the cure the Wardens were speaking of, there’s a good chance they’ll wind up parentless either way.” He pointed out. “Try to relax, my love. Everything will be fine.” He reassured him. Loghain leant up ever so slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“It better be.” The elf pouted, “Y’know, if you don’t come back, I’ll be storming that stupid mountain castle on my own and demand answers. It’ll be embarrassing. Worse than when we had to explain to Anora how Cassian happened—“

“Don’t remind me.” Loghain practically groaned, looking away, immediately embarrassed.

 _Hah! Got him_. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was still hilarious to him, much to Loghain’s… disappointment. “Is that enough motivation to come back to me in one place, then, Loghain Mac Tir?”

He can’t help but smile, then. “It certainly would be, Mahariel, if my motivation to come back wasn’t already to see your beautiful face.”

That caught Padril off-guard, and his smirk drops into a small ‘o’. Loghain watched the tears quickly build in his eyes, and the elf thumped a balled-up fist on his chest. “Bastard,” He wept. “How can you say that to me _now_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh ok so this is rather unfinished, but it's about as much as I could write for a prompt without going 2k into it. Maybe I'll complete it one day, but not today! I'm just done looking at it, really, haha.
> 
> This is set Inquisition era-ish, when Loghain goes to the Inquisition and Padril goes to find the cure for the Taint. This isn't really super connected with Just You And I, because I think it's a little different to how this plays out-- but for now, it'll have to do.
> 
> (I also don't know how armour works and just googled it quickly. I'm so sorry, lmfao.)


End file.
